Dr. Julius Hibbert
Julius Murphy Hibbert II, M.D., better known as Dr. Hibbert, is Springfield's most prominent and competent doctor, though he sometimes makes no effort to hide or make light of his high prices. Hibbert is very good-natured, and is known for finding a reason to laugh at nearly every situation. Hibbert is a good doctor, much better than Dr. Nick Riviera. Biography Dr. Hibbert is the Simpsons, kind-hearted family doctor, a genius, a graduate of the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine and Mensa member. Hibbert is noticeably less dysfunctional than just about everyone else, though he does have a bizarre tendency to chuckle at inappropriate moments. He also gives questionable solutions to certain medical problems. For example, when Maggie saved Homer from drowning, he replied to Marge's question about how a baby can save the life of a full-grown man, saying "It's very simple. When an adult's life is in danger, a child can summon superhuman strength!"When Homer challenged Red Barclay to eat the "Sir Loins-A-Lot" steak in a contest, Marge feared that Homer might choke on a part of the steak, while Dr. Hibbert claimed that since being 12% owner of The Slaughterhouse (the restaurant they were eating at), his dietary advice suggests "the occasional eating contest". However, when Red dies from "beef poisoning", he attributes the cause to another restaurant.He also runs Dr. Julius Hibbert, M.D. Family Practice to which he showed Lisa a video about DNA. There are hints that Dr. Hibbert is not above dubious medical practices either. After Marge talks him out of buying an unsuitable house, he tells her if she ever need a prescription, "no questions asked..." On another occasion, he buys one of Bart's T-Shirts with the legend "DO NOT RESUSCITATE" remarking that it could get him out of some sticky situations. When he realized that Marge was initially unenthusiastic about having a third child, he implied that a healthy baby could bring in as much as $60,000 on the black market. Hibbert covered for himself against Marge's horrified reaction by saying that if she had replied any other way, she would be sent to prison, claiming that it was "just a test".In addition, Dr. Hibbert often has problems of what he should say to the patients, sometimes making the situation seem far worse than it actually was. A notable instance is when, after Bart was injured from a pool-dive gone awry, he told Bart "I'm sorry, but that leg's gonna have to come off", implying that Bart's broken leg will need to be amputated, only for him to correct himself and state that his wet bathing suit has to come off. Despite his seemingly honest and good-hearted personality, there is evidence that he is, at heart, a committed mercenary. Hibbert announces to Homer that his heart operation will cost $30,000. When Homer has a heart attack in front of him in response to this news, he says, unmoved, "I'm afraid it's now $40,000" (hinting that instead of a triple bypass, it became a quadruple bypass).After Homer's baby-proofing business eliminates child injuries in Springfield, Hibbert is seen holding a cooing infant and complaining that there are not any scratches on him, and he has got boat payments.Hibbert is once shown as running an "H.M.O]" ("Hibbert's Money-Making Organization").He has also been interviewed on television sporting a baseball cap and chain blatantly advertising the wares of pharmaceutical companies. The "interview" ends with him joining in a choreographed raunchy dance routine with several attractive female dancers promoting Pfizer products.He is a committed Republican and attends Springfield's Republican meetings alongside Mr. Burns and Rainier Wolfcastle. Hibbert also freely wears fur coats, believing that while fur itself may not be murder, "paying for it sure is!" While Hibbert is usually competent and responsible, it was once suggested that he did not have a legal license in medicine, since when Lisa was going to say who has been practising medicine without a license (who is actually Homer), Hibbert tugs his collar nervously.In addition, he once tricked Homer into signing a malpractice waiver, after his medication caused Bart to lose his hearing, by making him "test out his signature" on the waiver. There is some evidence of serious incompetence on the part of Doctor Hibbert. It is once revealed that the reason the crayon in Homer's brain was never discovered was because he covered up the crayon with his thumb, thereby suggesting he was not even looking at Homer's x-rays before picking them up. Also, Doctor Hibbert once checks Sideshow Bob's pulse before pronouncing him dead, then he throws Bob's hand away because he is touching a dead person.There were also instances where he came up with creative solutions to get his patients to undergo medical treatment, only for it to backfire horribly. A notable instance is where he had various townspeople disguise themselves as him to tail Bart so he could give him a Flu Shot, but ended up as a consequence banned from the library for a very lewd action that Moe Syszlak did while acting as one of his doubles. His hairstyle has varied over the years (afro, dreadlocks, Mr. T-style Mohawk, etc.), appropriate for the time period. At least one of Hibbert's cars is a green Mercedes-Benz G500,he also had a silver Volvo 850 sedan,and he once mentioned his Porsche keys.He was seen muttering angrily over a "rusty tailgate" on a generic-looking station wagon.His hobbies include Judo. He and his family live next to the Wiggum family. Dr. Hibbert supposedly attended Johns Hopkins University, and evidence indicates he was probably born in Alabama. To pay for medical college, he performed as a male stripper under the pseudonym "Malcolm Sex", claiming he would "satisfy the ladies by any means necessary". He has since been seen running an adult education class in "How to Strip for Your Wife", which Homer briefly attended. Navigation Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Nurturer Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Futurama Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Selfless Category:Healers Category:Loyal Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Genius Category:Merciful Category:Outright Category:Charismatic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Honorable Category:Comedy Heroes